$\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{12}$